


Apologies and Ice cream.

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: What happens when someone Picks on Beca? Childhood AU. I don't wanna tag this as steca because theyre so young but I will anyways





	Apologies and Ice cream.

“Mom I’m gonna go get Beca from school!” Cassidy called out grabbing her keys from the hook.

“Could you get Austin and Stacie too? I told their parents you would..” 

“Looks like I don’t have a choice then huh? I’m going to take your car then because I don’t have room in my truck for two booster seats.” 

“That’s fine, if you go anywhere else be sure to watch the gas okay?” 

“Okay see ya,” 

_____

Cassidy leaned against the car waiting for the onslaught of children running out of the school to greet their parents, she scrolled endlessly on her phone until heard the doors click open, sliding her phone in her pocket she watched for her little crew. She became worried when she didn’t see any of the kids run out of the doors, and even more worried when Stacie’s teacher walked up to her.

“Are you Anastasia’s or Rebeca’s mother?”

“I’m Rebeca’s older sister and i’m here to pick up Anastasia and her brother, why what’s wrong?” 

“There was an incident between them and another little girl, Kennedy foster.” 

“I can call their mothers, but that’s the best I can do right now other than subbing in as their guardian.” 

“I just nee dpermission from the mothers that you are able to sit in for them.” 

“Yes of course, um hold on just a second.” Cassidy pulled her phone out fumbling a little and made a conference call with her mother and neighbor. 

“Hey cass did you get the kids yet?

 

“Thank you so much for picking up Stacie and Austin.” 

“Guys we have a bit of a problem here, There was an incident with Beca, Stacie and another little girl, but they won’t let me know until you both say I can sub in as guardian for today.” 

“You’re already on Beca’s list Cass, so there shouldn’t be a problem there.” 

“I give you full permission to step in for me, keep me updated okay?” She looked up to the teacher making sure she had heard the two mothers. The teacher nodded and beckoned her to follow. 

“I will, promise, bye I love you.” With that she hung up quickly following the teacher. “So what happened?” 

“It seems that Anastasia punched Kennedy but won’t tell us why.” The teacher opened the door to the classroom prompting Cassidy to groan softly curing under her breath. In the room a little girl had an ice pack held firmly to her nose, and Stacie had one pressed against her knuckles. Beca was sitting next to Stacie looking just as unhappy, while Austin was waving at Cassidy. The mother of the little did not look happy at all, but she stood to shake her hand when prompted.

“Are you the mother?”

“Uh, No, I’m the older sister to the tiny one. I’m stepping in for Stacie’s mother though.” She politely excused herself from the mother and dropped down to her knees in front of Stacie. “Hey, sweetheart, wanna tell me what happened?” 

“Am I in trouble?” The ten year old looked on the edge of tears, cassidy took her un injured hand in hers. 

“If you have a good reason for hitting that little girl I promise you, you will not be in trouble okay? Do you have a good reason?” Stacie nodded squeezing cassidy’s hand. 

“She pushed Beca down and made fun of her for being little, Then she said Beca was a bastard baby because she doesn’t have a daddy anymore.” Cassidy looked over to Beca and her heart broke a little noticing the dried tear tracks on her little sisters face.

“Is that true bug-a-boo?” Beca nodded, Cassidy stood and turned to the mother who looked somewhat embarrassed and shocked. “Is that something you teach your children to say? Because my girls were taught to never lie.” 

“She must have overheard me-”

“The fact that you aren’t even consulting your child is just telling me that you know she said it, and probably have heard her. I am not going to make my girls apologize but I do expect Kennedy to give one to Beca, that was uncalled for and unprovoked especially for someone the same age as Stacie to go after a five year old.” The mother looked over at her daughter and nodded her head over to Beca. Kennedy stood up and drug her feet until she was in front of Beca. 

“I’m sorry Beca..” 

“S’okay..Just don’t be mean no more.” Cassidy dropped back in front of Stacie and tucked a strand of hair behind the child’s ear.

“I’m so proud of you for standing up for Beca, you know that?” Stacie just shrugged before mumbling softly.

“My hand really hurts..but i’d do it again.” Cassidy chuckled.

“That’s my girl, how about we go get some ice cream?” All three children cheered.


End file.
